


I Choose You

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Debbie x lou request. The pair are head over heels in love but neither admitted it. But it’s getting harder for debbie to cope with a) Lou’s attractiveness & clothes choices b)how nonchalantly affectionate she is with debbie which just leaves her flustered and with butterflies & c)People flirting with lou which just leaves her jealous (you can write it from the squad’s perspective OR include them in one of these things cuz I loved how well and in character you wrote them in your last fic)
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Kudos: 6





	I Choose You

Lou saunters into the kitchen, from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a black silk robe. Debbie glances up from reading the newspaper on the couch, and nearly chokes on the bagel being demolished in her mouth. Hearing questionable gagging noises, Lou’s head shoots up from where she stands making orange juice.

“What the fuck you doin’ over there, Debs?”

“Making a fool of myself,” Debbie mutters under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Oh, just inhaled a crumb is all.”

Lou raises her eyebrows, “Here, drink this,” Lou says while tossing a water bottle at her. Debbie’s reflexes aren’t what they used to be and the bottle whacks her right in the forehead.

“Fuck. Thanks for that, Lou.”

“Well, you’re a little slow. No wonder you never played sports,” Lou chuckles.

“Screw you. I was a cheerleader.”

“I don’t think that counts as a sport.”

Debbie flips her the bird, “Bet I could lift you on my shoulders.”

“Wouldn’t you like to try,” Lou smirks.

“Watch it, Miller. I’m stronger than I look.”

Lou rolls her eyes, “I bet you are.”

“Okay, ten bucks says I could be you in an arm wrestling match.”

“You’re on, Ocean.”

Debbie hums then tilts her head back and yells, “Ladies, come downstairs if you wanna witness Lou’s ass getting handed to her!” 

After a few seconds they hear shuffling and doors being slammed. Debbie puts her hands on her hips and smirks at Lou. A minute later, and Constance, Amita and Nine Ball are running down the stairs one after the other. Constance runs too fast and trips on the last step down, and barrels into a random chair pulled out from the table. 

“Damn, girl, you okay?” Nine rushes over and helps her up. 

“Good. I’m good,” Constance cracks her back, “Just a scratch.” 

“You see what you did?” Lou locks eyes with Debbie. 

Amita rolls her eyes, “You’d think she’d be better on her feet considering she rides that shitty skateboard every damn day.” 

Constance glares at her. Amita shrugs. Just a normal day in the Miller-Ocean loft. 

“Anyway, let’s do it, shall we?” Debbie asks, clearly getting antsy. 

“It’s your funeral, babe,” Lou pulls up a chair. 

Debbie gets chills throughout her body. Babe. She called her babe. Debbie sits across from Lou, and the other girls stand around them waiting. Lou holds her arm out while waiting for Debbie to gather herself, who then finally takes Lou’s hand. 

“We’ll see.” 

Constance counts down, “Three, two, one, go!”

The blonde takes the lead right away with just an inch to go to win, but Debbie comes out of left field with so much force, she puffs and scrunches her face, and without blinking she slams Lou’s hand down so hard, the table shifts. 

Whooping and hollering comes from behind them, but they’re too distracted to even notice. Lou leans forward and Debbie can feel the warmth of her breath drench over her like a fog at night. “Good game, Debs,” Lou whispers in her ear. Debbie feels her palm getting sweaty and realizes they’re still holding hands, Lou softly rubbing her thumb over the back of Debbie’s hand. She quickly pulls back and stands up, almost knocking over her chair on the way. 

“Gotta go,” Debbie shuffles down the hall and into her room, closing the door behind her. Lou heads into the kitchen and pours herself a shot of vodka.

Amita looks at Nine and lifts her eyebrows, “That was odd.” 

Evening rolls around and Debbie’s still in her room. Lou begins to worry, so she knocks on the door. “Deb? You okay?” No answer. “Debbie?” Still no answer. 

Lou slowly opens the door, which creaks every so slightly. She walks in and sees Debbie sprawled out on her bed, fast asleep. Without making a noise, Lou tiptoes toward her, leans down and places a kiss on her forehead. “’Night, love.”

Once she’s gone, Debbie opens her eyes and sighs deeply. “I’m so fucked.” 

After showering thirty minutes later, Debbie hears voices coming from the living room. She quickly throws on a hoodie and a pair of Nike shorts, and follows the noise. Right away she spots an unfamiliar face. 

“Who are you?” Debbie asks. 

Lou whips her head around and smiles, “Hey. You’re awake!” She grabs the stranger’s hand and pulls her toward Debbie. “This is Karen.”

Karen holds out her hand, “Nice to meet you.” 

Debbie’s gut wrenches, “Hi, I’m Debbie.” 

“She’s an old friend of mine,” Lou grins. 

Karen giggles and touches Lou’s arm, “We had some good times.”

Debbie can’t stop staring at Karen’s hand on Lou’s arm, she forgets to breathe. Her eyes begin to water from a lack of blinking and her heart starts pounding from her chest. Lou notices something’s off and touches Debbie’s shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?”

Debbie snaps out of it. “Oh, uh, nothing. Just spaced off for a bit. Um, I’m gonna head back to bed, I’m feeling kinda wiped today.” She grabs her stomach and makes it to her bathroom before she hurls. 

“Oh shit, that didn’t sound good,” Lou looks at Karen. “I think we better call it a night.” 

“Sounds good,” Karen hugs Lou. 

“Tell your boyfriend I said hi, will ya?” Lou asks. 

“Will do. See ya!” Karen waves goodbye and heads out the door. 

Lou locks the door behind her and rushes into the bathroom to find Debbie hunched over the toilet, crying her eyes out. “Oh honey, how are you feeling?”

Debbie looks up, eyes bloodshot. She opens her mouth to speak, but before she can she empties her stomach once more. Lou crouches behind her, pulls her hair out of the way and begins rubbing circles on her back. Minutes pass with silence, and once Debbie realizes she’s done barfing she turns around to face Lou. 

“You know I love you, right?” Debbie asks, voice hoarse. 

Lou tucks a strand of loose hair behind Debbie’s ear and kisses her on the forehead, “l love you too, baby.” She wraps Debbie in a big, warm bear hug with one hand gently cupping that back of her head. “I’ll always love you.”

Debbie sighs in relief and sinks into Lou’s embrace. This is where she belongs.


End file.
